The Slytherin Princess
by JessSYLim
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter. Her name is Melody Ginger, formally Melody Riddle, and she's nothing like Voldemort. She's kind, good, and hates to see pain, being a victim of it herself. What do you think happens when Melody goes to Hogwarts for the first time? Will she become a death eater? Or will she fight against evil? Will she remember that nice is different than good?
1. Prologue

Inspired by the movie and book _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire _written by J.K. Rowling.

**The Slytherin Princess**

**Prologue**

"How fastidious you've become, Wormtail. As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be that the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you?" a voice hissed amid the shadows of a house that belonged to Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he is now known, himself.

"Oh, no. No, no, my Lord Voldemort. I only meant…p-perhaps if we were to do it w-without the b-boy," a different voice stuttered. Whoever was the owner of the voice seemed to be cowering in fear.

"No! The boy is everything! It cannot be done without him. And it will be done. Exactly as I said."

"I will not disappoint you, my Lord."

"Good. First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign," the first voice ordered. A long green viper slithered in the direction of the voice, hissing as she did so. "Nagini informs me that the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door. Step aside, Wormtail, so that I can give our guest a proper greeting. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The house erupted with green light, and then a blanket of darkness fell over everything.

* * *

Some may have said that the Riddle house was damp and condemned to hell. Once the most elegant manor around now was shabby and disturbing. Most of all, doomed and abandoned. But that's not necessarily true. To me, that was my home. The only place I had ever known.

One night in August, I had a restless sleep. I heard a bang, and even with my eyes closed, a blinding green light flashed. I knew what that meant. _He _was up to something. I sat up in my bed and prayed for whoever had died, having a feeling that it was our innocent Muggle caretaker. It was just an assumption, though. _He _would kill anyone and everything. I still prayed. For every life lost.


	2. Chapter One: Introduction & the Express

**Chapter One: Introducing Me &amp; the Hogwarts Express**

It was settled. After three years of being denied my right to go to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was taking matters into my own hands. _He _knew that I was going, of course. Nothing slips by _him_; however, I couldn't care less. I was going to Hogwarts to get my education for my fourth year and graduate, no matter what. I wanted, no, needed more than anything to get out of that place and into Hogwarts. It was driving me mad. I was unstoppable.

* * *

My name is Melody Ginger, and I am a fourteen-year-old witch. I'm not your ordinary witch, though. I have a lot of potential, but my magic is out of control. My eyes are a pale lavender, and change depending on my emotions. My hair is waist-length and a reddish-brown. I also have a secret. A deep, dark secret. I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you. (Erupts into laughter). You should have seen your faces! Don't worry, I was just kidding. I wouldn't actually kill you. Or would I?

* * *

Anyway, I sprinted upstairs to my room, slammed my door shut, threw my suitcase on my bed, and started packing. After I finished, I shut my suitcase and put it next to my window. I placed my wand next to them on my dresser.

Before I went to bed, I got ready for my nightly flight with Sérafine, an Arctic Frost dragon. I fastened my saddle on her back and strapped myself in. Sérafine spread her magnificent ice blue wings, the moonlight reflecting off them, and took off.

_I love flying!_ Sérafine told me in her thoughts as pure joy radiated off her.

I chuckled a little and thought back at her, _Of course you do! How could anyone not?_

Sérafine increased speed and did a loop de loop.

Now, you're probably wondering how Sérafine and I could communicate with each other. Well, ever since I saved Sérafine from a fate worse than death, I had been a friend of dragons; however, my special bond with Sérafine was strongest.

* * *

The next morning, I picked up all my stuff, hopped on my broom, and flew to platform nine and three quarters. Before I went, I told Sérafine that she couldn't come with me to Hogwarts. She was very upset when we said goodbye because Sérafine, being Sérafine, wanted to come with me and protect me.

_He_ didn't come to say goodbye as I boarded the Hogwarts Express, we didn't even glance at each other when I left that wretched place, let alone say goodbye. I was currently walking past all the compartments, looking for an empty one, when I hit something warm, firm, and living.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I gasped, backing away from whomever I had slammed into.

The train lurched ahead, causing me to fall forward. Two arms wrapped around my waist, steadying me. I looked up to see silvery grey eyes and white-blond hair.

"Wow," the boy whispered, probably awestruck by my eyes because they're so unique. Oops, that sounded a little conceited.

"Sorry," I repeated, walking away from the handsome boy with silvery grey eyes and white-blond hair.

I walked down the hallway again and this time, I found an empty compartment decently fast. I opened the door and got settled. I rummaged through my chestnut leather messenger bag for my sketchbook. As I took it out, my loose papers fell out and floated on the air only to come to a stop at the compartment door. Before I could grab it, however, another hand picked it up. Looking up from where I had reached out, I found myself staring at the very boy that I had bumped into earlier.

He shuffled through my drawings, his expression blank all the way through. When he was finished, a smirk grew on his face.

"Not bad... for a Mudblood," the boy commented. "Of course, I bet all the money you don't have that my pure-blood family could do so much better," he continued.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I exclaimed questionably, offended. What a change. He seemed like a decent person when I bumped into him earlier, but he was actually a colossal jerk.

"Exactly what I said. Oh, that's right, I forgot. You Mudbloods don't understand anything," he insulted. I raised an eyebrow, now unimpressed. His insults weren't original.

I snatched my drawings out of the boy's hands. "Really? Well, since you think you're so special, what pure-blood family are you from?"

"I'm a Malfoy, of course. You probably haven't heard of us, being a Mudblood and all."

I giggled. "Of course I've heard of you! Arrogant pricks you Malfoys all are. So you're Draco, then," I mused.

Draco looked like he was about to say something else, probably another funny petty insult, but before he could, the door to the compartment opened and _the _Harry Potter walked in followed by a girl with long poufy hair and a ginger boy.


	3. Chapter Two: Voldemort

Chapter Three: Meeting Voldemort's Nemesis

"You're Harry Potter right? I heard about you," I said calmly, considering Voldemort's archenemy was standing right in front of me.

But whatever, just because he's Voldemort's enemy doesn't mean he has to be mine. Everyone who believes that good will conquer evil is Voldemort's enemy anyways, except for me, because I'm his daughter, obviously.

"Everyone has heard about me," Harry sighed.

"Bet it gets tiring huh?" I asked sympathetically.

"Definitely," Harry replied.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A Potter, a mud blood, and a Weasel," Draco sneered, interrupting us.

I was taken aback because Draco seemed so nice when I met him, and then he just turned into a bully. I heard about the Malfoys from Voldemort of course, and he mentioned Draco becoming a death eater at the same time as me, but I didn't expect this.

"Shut it Malfoy," ordered the girl with the long bushy brown hair.

"No, why would I listen to a mud blood? Why would anyone listen to a mud blood for that matter?" he sneered.

After he called that girl a mud blood for the second time, I came to my senses.

"I would listen to her. And she's not a mud blood! She may be muggle born, but I'm sure she's smarter and nicer than most if not all of the purebloods in Hogwarts!" I cut in, sticking up for the girl.

I knew mud blood was a dreadful term for people who were muggle born, as I heard Voldemort use it for every muggle born he came across, heck, he even tried to get me to use it, but I wouldn't and I still won't.

Seeing Draco use that term two times, and I bet he used it way more often than those two times, just reminded me of Voldemort, death eaters, and my initiation, so I just had to cut in, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I doubt it," Draco sneered, "Granger's _way_ too stupid. And don't worry Ginger, I'll find a name for you soon."

"Stay away from her Malfoy," Harry shot. "Are you coming with us?" he asked me.

"If you'll let me," I replied.

"Of course you can come with us!" the girl with the long bushy brown hair piped up.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, excited to finally be making new friends.

Shooting a final glare at Draco, the four of us flounced out the compartment.

Draco couldn't believe what just happened. He lost the girl that he wanted to make his to Potter, Granger, and Weasley! Can you believe it? But Draco Malfoy doesn't fall in love, does he? Well, the truth is he did. He fell for Harmony Ginger! Draco decided that he was going to make her fall head over heels for him, and he was going to make her fall hard. Then he could and would make her completely and utterly his.


	4. Chapter Three: Revealing My Secret

Chapter Four: Revealing My Secret

After we left the compartment where Draco Malfoy was, we walked back to Harry's compartment and sat down.

"It's such a relief to get away from _Malfoy_," Harry sighed, really expressing his hate for Draco.

"I know right?" I asked.

"Let's not talk about _Malfoy_ anymore. I'm Hermione Granger," the girl with the long bushy brown hair proposed and introduced herself.

"I'm Ronald Weasley but you can call me Ron," the boy with the short red hair introduced himself.

"Me on the other hand, you already know," Harry said when the time came for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Harmony Ginger," I introduced myself when they turned to me.

"Who are your parents Harmony?" Hermione asked me.

"My father is… Please don't judge me, but my father is… Voldemort," I replied to Hermione's question.

"No way, your father is You Know Who? Like the person who killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked in sync.

"Yes…." I replied reluctantly.

"Don't worry, we won't judge you," Harry interrupted, recusing me, and I obviously needed to be recused.

"You're way too nice and nothing like You Know Who," Hermione complimented me.

"Thank you! By the way, I will fight on Harry's side instead of _Voldemort's_," I replied.

"You really don't like You Know Who huh?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely not!" I answered.  
"Neither do we," the golden trio agreed in complete sync.

"Why isn't your last name Riddle instead of Ginger, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked me.

"I don't mind you asking at all, it's just a lot for you guys to take in and get used to. My surname _was _Riddle, but then people were starting to judge me by that, so I changed it," I explained.

"What does surname mean?" Ron asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Um, it means the same as last name," I answered, a little taken aback that he didn't know that.

_Should I tell them that I saw Voldemort kill Harry's parents and try to kill Harry and that I have to become a death eater this summer?_ I asked myself. _Well, I just informed them that Voldemort was my father, so I'm going to tell about the killing thing and the death eater thing later, I don't want to put too much on them because they're my first friends._

And so, the Golden Trio became the Golden Quartet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione welcomed me into their group with open arms and faces full of compassion.


End file.
